4) Instrumentation Core (Aim #1 and 2) The MS-INBRE core facilities are the Genomics Core Facility located at the University of Mississippi Medical Center in Jackson, MS, the Imaging Core Facility located at The University of Southern Mississippi in Hattiesburg, MS and the Proteomics Core Facility located at Mississippi State University. Brief descriptions of each Core Facility are shown below. These core facilities will provide access for our PUI Investigators, research-intensive Investigators and students to high-end, cutting edge equipment and technical support. In particular these three cores will allow our PUI Investigators (as well as any researcher in the State) to access both the instrumentation and technical expertise in the most vital areas of their molecular/microbiology and cell biology research.